


Straight And Narrow

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26413828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A post-series snapshot of Tommy and Barbara inspired by a post on Pinterest.
Relationships: Barbara Havers/Thomas Lynley
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	Straight And Narrow

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

“Oh, for God’s sake!” 

Tommy threw the papers he was holding onto my desk and stomped away towards the office kitchenette. Winnie went to follow him, but I shook my head. I knew how to handle his Lordship, and his temper.

“Okay, who left the bag of idiots open?”

“What?”

I stepped past him and grabbed the kettle. Filling it, I switched it on and picked up our mugs from the draining board.

“Someone’s done something to upset you. I know it isn’t me or Winnie, so I wondered which of the bag of idiots it was this time.”

The look on his face reminded me of all the times my parents had glared at me disapprovingly. It hurt, but I didn’t want him to see that, so I turned my back and busied myself with making the tea.

“Barbara.” He placed a hand on my shoulder. “I’m sorry.”

Tea finished, I turned and pushed the mug into his hand. He leant past me, deposited his mug on the work surface and then made me look at him.

“I really am sorry Barbara. You were reaching out to me in friendship and I lashed out at you in anger. I was wrong.”

I nursed my mug protectively, trying to keep a distance between us. “It’s fine, don’t worry.”

“No, it isn’t. I was fully embracing my inner ponciness, while you were trying to knock it out of me.”

“At least you’re honest.”

The smile he gave me made everything right in the world. “I asked for that.”

Nodding, I agreed. “So, are you going to tell me which of the idiots escaped the bag and got on your last remaining nerve?”

“Evans.” He spat the name as if he was trying to rid his mouth of something disgusting.

“D’you want to rinse that name out of your mouth with the tea I slaved over?”

“No, I want to go and punch him in the face.”

I reached for the mug, “drink your tea.”

“Yes mum.” He accepted it and took a sip.

“Tea better than an assault charge?”

“Mmm, much.”

“Well, finish drinking it, and then we can try and fix whatever it is that Evans has cocked up.”

“I don’t know what I’d do without you to keep me on the straight and narrow.”

“It’s all right, you’ll never find out.”

“I appreciate that.”

I made it to the doorway of the kitchenette, before turning and grinning wickedly at him. “I mean, if you get locked up who’s going to keep me in pies and pints after work?”

His laughter followed me back to my desk.


End file.
